Skeletons in the Closet
by Barbara C
Summary: What if those things you swore you'd never wear surfaced? Yeah, I'm talking about the skimpy ones lining the bottoms of your dresser drawers or hidden away in the closet. Well, Fidget is about to find out.
1. Lace

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the series or the characters. I wish I did, but I don't. You'll give Mainframe and whatever other companies that are involved the credit. Instead, I own a word processer and an overactive imagination which will just have to do.  
**Summary:** Vinnie finds a new play toy and Fidget tries to hide the evidence.  
**A/N:** #1 This is one of seven, the rating may change as the series progresses. #2 Changes have been made to all chapters, regarding the interior of Big Air, I spent four hours going over my 3.5 taped episodes and came up with rough schematics that I may try to post on the yahoogroup later. #3 In response to a comment; yes, part one was previously posted for something like 24 hours back in late 2001 and then I felt it wasn't finished so I took it down. 

**Skeletons in the Closet**   
by Barbara C.

Part One: Lace  


Fidget sat on the edge of her bunk staring off into space. In actuality, she was mentally going over a jump she and Alex would be making later that afternoon. 

A thump at the end of her bunk brought her out of her thoughts. "Vinnie? What is it boy? Got somethin' you want to share?" 

Apparently not, because the large lizard scooted out of the bunkroom before she could see what it was he had gotten himself into. "Oh, Vinnie," she smiled standing up and following after the iguana. Upon reaching the end of the bed, she looked to see what her pet and found that was so interesting. "A hatbox?" she questioned aloud. "Why would a hatbox be out on the floor? Who wears hats? Or would have a hatbo…" Pausing in mid sentence, Fidgets eyes went wide as she moved aside the already ajar lid. 

"Oh, no," she moaned. The contents were gone from their container. Looking around wildly, Fidget didn't see any trace of them. "Vinnie!" 

Racing into the next room, the red-head spotted the reptile that, sure enough, was dragging a scrap of black lace in his teeth. 

"Vinnie!" she scolded, though the iguana seemed to pay no mind. "Come back with that! It isn't yours." It didn't take Fidget long to catch up to her prey. Once she grabbed the scrap of lace, she did identify it as the missing bra she had hidden away. 

Grunting she began muttering curses at her sister underneath her breath. "Of all the…" stupid, gag gifts Candace had bought for her over the years, this one had taken the cake. Well, maybe the presents hadn't been intended as gag gifts; but not having a social life, why would someone wear a skimpy, transparent, and black, lace bra. For fun? Not likely, scratchy and itchy was more like it. For a while, Candace attempted to fix her social life-slash-love life by buying her things like the bra and other seductive little numbers for show once the clothes came off. The problem was, with all of Fidget's dates, nothing ever went that far. Partly at fault were the majority of them being blind dates, and completely the fault of them all being losers. Therefore, Fidget just tucked the items away for a rainy day when she was a seventy-year-old spinster who could take them out and have either a good laugh or a great fantasy. 

Fidget had no idea how the box had been moved from its hiding place or how Vinnie had gotten into it, but she had to get it back before it was found by any of the guys. Wait; hadn't Grinder said something about moving old boxes to make room for spare parts? Oh well, didn't matter now. Back to the problem at hand, Vinnie wasn't letting go of his new "toy" and it was frustrating Fidget to no end. She wanted it back and hidden before anyone came to see what was going on. 

"No, Vinnie, bad boy!" Tugging with all her might, Fidget managed to wrestle the offending garment away from the lizard as Alex stuck his head in to see what the commotion was all about. 

"Vinnie's being bad? I never thought I'd see the day," he chuckled as he finished climbing up the ladder and into the room. Quickly, she hid the bra behind her back. 

"We were…uh…playing tug-of-war. I felt like winning and so did he." Smiling weakly Fidget was wondering how to keep Vinnie from playing tug-of-war with the bra she was hiding while Alex stood in front of her and at the same time how to get rid of Alex so she could dispose of the evidence. She might live with three men, but that didn't mean they needed to know, or guess about what she might or might not be wearing under her clothes. It was none of their business and besides it could lead to weird complications in the future. 

"So…" 

"Hey there, guy." Alex bent down to rub Vinnie underneath his chin. Perhaps worn out from his earlier game, Vinnie didn't give away the red-head's secret, instead he nuzzled closer to Alex's stroking hand. 

While this occurred, Fidget slowly backed toward the bunkroom. "Why don't I leave you two alone for a minute while I get ready for the jump? Okay?" Without a moment's hesitation she turned around and ran for the hatbox. The bra was safely tucked away and the box was underneath her bed before Alex paid her attention and came through the doorway carrying Vinnie. 

"Fidge, I forgot to tell you. Grinder pulled some boxes out of one of the storage cubbies. One of them was a hatbox, didn't belong to any of us so he put it in here," Alex scanned the room for the container. "Hmm, well, he said he put it in here." 

Gulp. "Did you guys look to see what was in it?" 

"No, didn't belong to us, so we thought we'd ask first." 

"Hatbox, hatbox, hatbox? Yup, I remember it. It was mine. I've already put it away. Thanks for asking." 

"Sure. No prob." He didn't seem to suspect a thing the red-head though gleefully. "Down ya go, boy. Be good for Fidget. See you later." 

"Yeah, later," Fidget kept her eye on Vinnie, who was poking around her bunk, as Alex left. "Not another step, Vinnie, you're grounded." The iguana blinked at her in a guise of complete innocence. She wasn't falling for that. No, her next action would have been to staple and duct tape the damn box so that neither no one nor nothing could get into it. First, though, she had to find another article of missing clothing from it. Where could it be? 

* * *

Please Read and Review! I appreciate the comments and will take them into consideration when writing future parts and editing this. Thank you. :) 


	2. Satin

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter One ;)  
**Summary:** A late night pantry raid. Guess who's invited?  


**Skeletons in the Closet**   
by Barbara C.

Part Two: Satin  


Clink. 

Clink. Thud. Clang. 

Rubbing his eyes Alex rolled over in his cramped bunk to view the clock. After casting his eyes around for a few moments trying to locate the obnoxious object, it dawned on him that there hadn't ever been one in the room. With a yawn and a sigh he pressed the button on his watch to make the background light up. 

2:03 

Who, he thought tiredly, would be banging around at this hour? Everyone knew they had a 7:00 AM call, unless someone had died everyone should be getting their beauty sleep. Speaking of which… 

Just as Alex was closing his eyes, there was that sound again. 

Clink. 

Oh, well whoever it was could…. X! Alex's eyes opened wide as he sat up and swung his feet off the bunk. That particular idea racing through his mind was not a comforting one. How could they have gotten in without any of the alarms going off? Quickly, he looked around for a weapon. With all the crowbars and baseball bats they used on a daily bases why couldn't one be found when they really needed it? A cursory glance revealed a single rollerblade. Grabbing the footwear, and a blanket to subdue the intruder with, he headed for the curtained entrance that separated the bunkroom from the control room.. 

Thud, clank, tink. 

Raising the rollerblade above his head, he reached ever so slowly for edge of the curtain. As he did, he wondered if he should wake the others before confronting the intruder. He glanced at each of his friends' bunks to make sure everyone was all right. Grinder lay there peacefully; a sly grin across his face divulging the existence of a really good dream, Rikki was curled up with a well-worn teddy bear left over from his childhood, and Fidget… Wait! Alex focused on the bunk. The red-head wasn't there. Her covers were kicked back revealing an empty bunk. 

Maybe she was the one doing the thumping and banging. Lowering the rollerblade he opened the door. A stream of light shone through the open hatch leading to the kitchen/meeting area below. He could see shadows moving around, but couldn't discern who or what anything was attached to. Not wanting to make a fool of himself, if it was Fidget, he didn't raise the rollerblade, but he did keep a tight grip on it. He also kept the blanket, ready to throw, in his other hand. Sucking in a deep breath he leaned down to look through the hatch.. 

There, in the light of the refrigerator, Fidget stood illuminated and clad in oversized pink pajamas. It was an odd sight that Alex took in. A petite red-head draped in a circus tent, no it was a top and bottoms, maybe satin, but why would Fidget be wearing oversized, pink, satin pajamas of all things? 

She was putting away a bunch of bananas when she noticed him standing there. "Oh!" she said looking up at him somewhat startled. "Want a PBJ or a PBB?" She held out a bunch of bananas she was in the process of putting away. 

Shaken from his thoughts and knowing that the perpetrator wasn't Dr. X or one of his goons, Alex relaxed and descended the ladder. A jar of peanut butter sat open on the counter. Next to it was the last quarter of a nearly stale loaf of bread and a new jar of strawberry jam. 

"I woke up 'cause my stomach was complaining enough to *wake* me up." She closed the refrigerator door and then looked back at him curiously. "Um, Alex, why are you carrying a rollerblade and a blanket?" 

"I…" He hadn't realized that he'd brought the items down with him. He could have, should have easily left them up above. Right now, however, he didn't want to explain his actions. Not to her, not at this hour. Fortunately, the organ which instigated the raid on the fridge chose that moment to make itself known. 

"Never mind, want one?" She indicated to a plate with four sandwiches piled atop it. "I probably shouldn't have made so much, but I was hungry." She sat down and picked one of the gooey concoctions off the plate. 

"Uh, sure," he replied reaching for the sandwich at the top of the stack wondering exactly what type of sandwich he'd be getting. Biting into it Alex cringed as he found it was peanut butter, banana, and jelly. Peanut butter with one ingredient or the other he could stand, but all together, they just tasted wrong. The spunky little red-head didn't seem to mind the taste and gobbled through two sandwiches before he thought to speak. 

"Mind if I ask what you're doing up at…" he looked at his watch again, "two 'oh seven in the morning?" 

"Like I told you, I was hungry," she was reaching for the last sandwich when she stopped. Working her jaw a bit, she looked toward the fridge. "Want some milk? Drinking warm milk is always a great way to get back to sleep." Fidget stood and stretched, her pajamas gaped so that Alex got a tantalizing view of the bellybutton she showed off daily. This was different somehow though. 

"Fidget?" 

"Hmm?" she asked pulling the gallon of milk from the refrigerator. 

"Would you mind if I asked you a personal question?" 

This brought a startled pause from the red-head. Her head snapped around to capture his attention as she tensed up. 

"Er, well, I suppose it's not that personal," he backpedaled. "I was just wondering why you're wearing, er, that." He motioned to the ensemble she was wearing. 

Noticeably relaxing she pulled two glasses from a cabinet and answered. "I ran out of PJs. Rikki's kept us on the go so often that I've nearly run out of clean clothes too. These," she indicated to her sleepwear, "were a gift from my much beloved, much demented, great-aunt Mathilda who is the only person in the world who thinks I look adorable in pink." Fidget filled the glasses and turned to put them in the microwave. After a thoughtful moment's pause she continued. "I wonder if I should be thankful though. Candy got red and white candy cane striped ones." 

She put away the milk and then returned to take the glasses of warmed milk from the microwave. Handing one to Alex she noticed his forlorn expression. "Trust me. As much as you might want a family, there are some family members out there, or at least their ideas of gifts, that the world could do without." 

"Yeah," he smiled sadly. "But there are those of us who would give anything to have a family, even one consisting entirely of those the world can do without." 

"That is why you have Grinder, Rikki, and me." She grinned. "Y'know, if you *really* want me to start getting you superhero pajamas, bunny slippers, and action figures for presents, all you have to do is ask." 

Hearing the sarcasm mixed with true curiosity in Fidget's comment, Alex nearly rolled with laughter, but he held back. "No need! No need! I've got you and I'd like you to stay the way you are." 

Giggling, she made a comment about talking to Rikki regarding Action Man Under-Roos and footie-pajamas, then calmly sipped her warmed milk as she took in Alex's horrified expression. 

"Just kidding!" she burst out laughing. After the two of them had a good laugh the red-head gave a big yawn and stood. "I think my stomach is happy enough. I'll see you in the morning." 

Alex gulped the last of the warm liquid in his glass and offered to take her's to the counter. Fidget accepted and then wandered off towards bed leaving Alex alone in the kitchen thinking about slick satin sheets, Fidget, demented family members, under-roos, and footie-pajamas. 

"Definitely time for bed," he mumbled to himself as he rinsed the glasses then returned to the bunk room with the rollerblade and blanket. 

* * *

I took liberties with Fidget's family, GUILTY! But I don't think took it too far. The great-aunt was created completely out of fiction and seemed to fit seamlessly into Fidget's family tree, that we know so very little about. 

Also, this turned into more of a character piece than I expected, but I hope you enjoyed it. 


	3. Silk

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter One ;)  
**Summary:** Something turns up in the guys' wash then "mysteriously" disappears.  


**Skeletons in the Closet**   
by Barbara C.

Part Three: Silk  


A fluorescent bulb flickered overhead, emphasizing dinginess of the pale blue wallpaper peeling from the walls. The whirring of industrial sized washers and driers was all that kept the silence at bay. The only visible inhabitants were three men standing before a large pile of clothing piled haphazardly on a table in the center of the room. Each pawed through the pile in search of his own clothing. 

"And to whom do these belong to?" Grinder held up a small pair of panties. 

Alex grabbed them out of his buddy's hand. "French cut, lace trim, black," he rubbed the material between his fingers. "Silk?" 

Rikki paused in pawing through the large pile of clothes taking up considerable space in the center of the Laundromat. His eyes widened at the sight of what was being waved around and raised his hands defensively. "Not mine!" 

Grinder grabbed the scrap of material back. "A gift from a fan perhaps, A-Man?" he teased. 

"Maybe," Alex replied. "But that wouldn't explain why it's in with our laundry." 

An anguished cry followed up Alex's comment, the two friends turned to see Rikki hold up a mottled pink button-down shirt. "Didn't know you favored that color, Rikki?" 

"I don't! This was a brand new WHITE dress shirt!" He looked down at the pile. "Where is the culprit?" he began pawing through the pile of clothing. 

"Prob'ly the red T me mum gave me for Christmas. Haven't worn it except when I ran out of shirts last week." Grinder paused as he peered into the pile of clothing. "Good thing I don't have many light clothes." A dubious look crossed his face as he pulled out a pair of mottled pink briefs. "Umm…" 

Rikki looked up at Grinder's curious expression. Very slowly he asked, "Whose idea was it to throw everybody's laundry in together." 

Alex began. "That would be…" 

"Yours," Grinder finished with him. 

"Something about saving time and money," Alex finished. 

In a sullen tone, Rikki commented. "If I ever suggest this grand idea again, remind me of this moment." 

"Sure, will do." 

"Hey guys!" The remaining, female, member of Team Xtreme grabbed an empty laundry basket and strolled past. "Nice shorts," she snickered. Grinder took the opportunity to shove the mottled pink briefs at Rikki's chest. 

Variations on "Hello, Fidget!" and "These aren't mine!" echoed throughout the Laundromat as all three turned to look at her. Alex and Grinder immediately began passing a certain small garment back and forth behind their backs. Pausing only long enough to raise an eyebrow in their direction, Fidget continued past her friends to a drier at the far end of the complex. 

As soon as her attention was drawn away, Grinder took the opportunity to slingshot the underwear out of his hands. Arcing over the table on which they were sorting their clothes, the garment hit Rikki's chest. 

The team manager's loud protest drew Fidget's attention; at which time, all three halted their actions and waved at her. Rolling her eyes, Fidge mumbled something incomprehensible from their positions and went back to unloading the drier. Taking the opportunity Rikki, snapped the panties back across the table. Not having aimed, he struck Alex in the chest. 

Groaning in mock agony, Alex clutched the scrap of material in his fist and held it to his chest, like an arrow that had pierced his heart. He backed up until he reached the wall then slid down it, feigning death. This brought peals of laughter from his two accomplices and a 'harrumph' from the far end of the large room. With a quick glance in Fidget's direction to make sure she wasn't looking, and she wasn't during that particular moment, Alex took the opportunity to slingshot the panties back across the room toward Grinder. 

When he failed to catch them, the intended target glanced around for the proof of their play. The sound of the drier slamming shut distracted Grinder from his search, however. As Alex stood, Fidget made her way back toward them her basket full of clean laundry. "What's so funny?" she asked curious about the hysterics going on. 

While the three fumbled around for excuses and tossed guilty looks back and forth, Fidget leaned down to scratch her ankle. "Well," she said standing, "if you don't want to tell me, you don't have to. Sheesh!" With a toss of her head Fidget passed by the trio with only a look of consternation for each. 

Pausing once more, Fidget took the time to compliment Rikki on his color choice of clothing, by indicating to the newly pink dress shirt. "I didn't know you liked that color Rikki. I'll have to remember next time I do any shopping for you." She chuckled and then leaned down to scratch her ankle again as Team Xtreme's manager sputtered. 

Standing once more, she turned and headed for the door. "Later, guys!" she waved without looking back. With her back to them once again, it was time to search for their plaything, but after several moments of searching, they were still unable to find it. 

"Must have slid under something," Alex pouted. 

Rikki interrupted Alex's comment with an astounding realization of his own. "Hey, why did you get to wash your clothes separately?" he called to Fidget. 

"Because, I'm too smart to listen to you." She chuckled and exited out of the building. 

* * *

Looks like Fidget finally found what she had been looking for. She seemed to be a little more subtle about dealing with it than the guys were. ::"scratches" ankle:: Ahh well. ::chuckle:: 


	4. Nylon

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter One ;)  
**Summary:** Fidget helps fix Big Air's engine. (What you wanted more?)  


**Skeletons in the Closet**   
by Barbara C.

Part Four: Nylon

"No good, the engine is totally tweaked." Grinder informed the rest of Team Xtreme. "Some whatchamacallit sprang loose and that messed with the rest of the engine. We're not movin' an inch people." His smooth English accent did nothing to soften the blow. He had just spent the better part of an hour in Big Air's engine compartment trying to figure out what was wrong and if he could fix it. Now he stood infront of his teammates holding a broken coil and a Swiss cheesed pipe. 

The large plane, that literally housed Team Xtreme, sat grounded due to mechanical difficulties at a little airstrip on the Washington State side of the Columbia River. Great views, but not much to do. In one word, boring, add the fact that they had a schedule to keep with; no air-conditioning and the temperatures outside had risen to a more than uncomfortable one-hundred degrees didn't make the situation anymore bearable. In addition, the airstrip was so small and so out of the way it didn't have the complex parts that Grinder needed to fix his baby. 

Rikki stood up from his seat and calmly made his way over to Grinder. Without warning, his hands lashed out grabbing the mechanic by his collar. "We have a schedule to keep! Sail boarding in Bali tomorrow afternoon, remember? You have to fix it! Now!" 

"Chill, Rikki." Alex stepped in and removed Rikki's hands from Grinder's shirt collar. "I'm sure Grinder'll have the problem fixed and be on our way in no time. Right, bro?" 

Heaving a sigh filled with annoyance Grinder spoke. "Would if I could A-Man, but out here it's not gonna be possible. The hanger here doesn't have the right parts, I've already checked. It'll take at least a few hours to get to a place that will have the parts, and then I'd still have to find the right size and all. Not to mention the time it would take to get back here and fix it. Six hours on the lean side, twenty give or take in reality. It's not as simple as ordering a pizza." 

Silence consumed the cabin. Alex looked displeased, Grinder looked frustrated, Rikki looked to be on the verge of a panic attack, and Fidget looked hot, sweaty, and bored. 

"If Grinder can't do it then he can't." Fidget commented. "Get over it, people. It just means we sit around here in this sweltering heat while you miss out on a day of wet, bikini clad…" 

"All right," Grinder broke in hastily. "I…I might be able to do a patch job to get us to Portland International or SeaTac, but we're lacking in materials." 

Fidget grinned knowing she had these boys wrapped around her little finger. Their strings were so easy to pull. Less time spent here, meant more time where there was something to do in a cooler climate. 

"What do you need?" Alex responded coming back to life. "I'm sure with all the junk we've got around..." 

Rikki raised an eyebrow and interrupted. "May I remind you that most of this so called 'junk' is state-of-the-art electronics and other items worth several hundred thousand dollars? At the very least you could call it e-quip-men-t," he exclaimed pronunciating the each syllable of the last word with some animosity. 

The Englishman paused in thought. "Something thin and stretchy, not like cord more like…" Grinder shook his head then agitatedly massaged his brow. "Fidget there wouldn't happen to be a chance that you might have some nylons or pantyhose tucked away somewhere, would there?" 

The cabin was filled with an awkward silence as all eyes turned on the petite red-head. Rikki's eyes shined with hope. Alex's with curiosity, Grinder's wanted an answer, and Vinnie, well she'd forgotten to feed him earlier so the look he was giving her didn't count in the immediate situation. Scrunching up her nose she thought about it for a moment. "Uno momento," she held a pointer finger a loft as she slid from her perch on the table. A few minutes after retreating to the floor above she could be heard opening suitcases and bumping into things as she was prone to do. A minute later the others were rewarded with an answer. "Will fishnet work or do you need the regular kind?" 

Silence. 

"Hello? Guys?" 

More silence. This time followed by some throat clearing. 

"Fishnet?" came one quizzical response. 

"Umm…" Alex's voice chimed, sounding just as quizzical. 

"Er, uh, you have fishnet stockings?" Grinder asked with a bizarre curiosity. 

After a momentary pause, Fidget's laughter could be heard echoing throughout the plane. "Fooled you, didn't I?" She gurgled again with laughter. "No, I just regular pantyhose, I don't even know why I have them." Then, she went on to babble about the various things a cameraman could use them for. She named off everything under the sun, except what they were meant for. 

Soon, her head popped through the hatch above and she dropped the cardboard wrapped package down. "Here ya go." 

Grinder caught the package and nodded to her, "Thanks Fidge." To Alex he said, "I'm gonna need an extra hand." 

As the two wandered off and Rikki began to busy himself with other things, Fidget leaned against a wall upstairs and began thinking. Primarily about the fact that the team really didn't need to know that she had asked the question truthfully. So, for now, her sister's lovely; she thought through gritted teeth; present would stay packed away. With any luck, it would never surface. 

* * *

Shortness and vagueness galore! Okay, so some research into plane engines might be needed on my part. So, until I never do that research, you'll have to be satisfied with what I've got. *Since it was originally posted, I've done about as much research on Big Air as I can by watching my 3.5 episodes in play/pause/rewind mode and now have a better grasp of the floorplan. Though, I'm not sure I'm happy with this chapter yet, I've taken suggestions and added to it since I didn't like the shortness. I think everyone is now more in character than previously.* 


	5. Leather

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter One ;)  
**Summary:** Fidget and Vinnie go to the beach.  


**Skeletons in the Closet**   
by Barbara C.

Part Five: Leather

"Vincenzo, you stick close. These people think iguanas are only good for shoes or dinner." Blue eyes stared into brown ones as Fidget held her beloved pet aloft making sure he understood her warning. With a blink and a swipe of his tongue up and over his right eye, his owner sighed with disappointment. Then a quick lick across Fidget's nose caught her by surprise eliciting a giggle from the unsuspecting red-head. Staring at the iguana once again and seeing the intelligence and playfulness in his eyes, Fidget seemed satisfied enough to place him into a more comfortable position across her shoulders. 

Now that something was perched on her shoulders, Fidget took the time to readjust the straps on her bikini. While she did this, she took the time to stare down at her chest, suitably covered in blue and white plaid. 

She'd never be as buxom or voluptuous as Diana what's-her-face from InterCEPT or even, the red-head blanched, or even Asazi, and guys always went for that type. The hourglass figure, she and her sister had not been blessed with, and in their teen years they had tried to duplicate body type. Each time they had tried, typically by stuffing their bras with socks or the like, they ended up with truly horrendous results and in addition to being extremely embarrassed. Fortunately they had also learned some rather valuable lessons. Lesson number one had to do with diving and, well, Fidget did not want to remember that incident. The remaining lessons made them face the fact that they just didn't have the height and body type to carry off Pamela Anderson's breast size convincingly. 

Eventually, they outgrew their pubescent fixations with their growing bodies and got on with real life and real issues like boys, but that was a completely different subject…mostly. 

Huffing, Fidget dejectedly asked aloud, "Why am I even going to the beach?" 

Vinnie chose that moment to nuzzle up against his owner's neck. When his long tongue darted out and licked along the side of Fidget's face, her mood melted away with a gurgle of laughter. 

"Ah, Vinnie, you know exactly how to make a girl feel special." Patting the lizard's head, she remembered that she was going for the sun, sand, and surf. Not to catch the attentions of guys. She worked with plenty of guys; this would be her vacation for a day; that was why she was going out. 

"Time for some fun," she cheered, reaching for a beach towel and bag containing all the necessary gear to survive a day at the beach. Sliding on her complimentary Action Man sunglasses, sans the logo, she peaked into her shoulder bag to double check her packing. Sunscreen, a cover up, a few bottles of water, and a worn copy of a sappy romance novel that would get her laughed off of Big Air if the others knew she read that type of book. 

With a last glance around the suite the games had provided, she smiled. Complete relaxation with no paparazzi, no fans, no AM logos, and best of all no guys, she hoped. Not that it would be bad to run into Alex or the other two, she was pretty sure they had ventured out to one of the beaches, but a girl needed some peace and quiet once in a while. 

Clad in her swimsuit, a never worn floral print sarong, a pair of flip-flops, and Vinnie the young woman headed off for the beach. 

Twenty minutes later she had found a bare patch of sand to spread her towel onto. It was on a quieter section of the beach away from the volleyball players and families with small children. It was still crowded, only the crowd was more subdued here, sunbathers and older couples mostly. 

As she lay her towel out Vinnie took the opportunity to climb down, but found the sand was rather hot, even for an iguana and leapt onto her mostly positioned towel. "Vinnie," Fidget had no choice but to scold her friend. She finally positioned the towel and divested herself of the sarong that would get in the way of an even tan. The iguana moved toward the head of the towel as she shed her flip-flops and lay down on the towel. Reaching over the scaly body in her way, Fidget removed the sunscreen and novel from the bag. 

The next several hours were blissful as far as Fidget was concerned, minus several rude members of the male persuasion that just couldn't take no for an answer. She finally had to convince them that she had a thing for the scaly green variety after they disregarded her claims of having a significant other. Another person, a local by the looks of him, tried to buy Vinnie off of her. Knowing exactly what type of man he was, Vinnie gave a hiss and was praised by his petite owner, that is after she very bluntly told the man where he could put his offer. 

Yes, it was a blissful day indeed, but also a hot one. She thought of taking a swim as she had done an hour or so earlier, but decided ice cream was what she was more in the mood for. "How about it, Vinnie? What flavor would you like?" she asked of the lizard. 

Blink. 

Laughing, Fidget patted his head. "Typical," she teased. "I'll see what they have then. You wait here and watch our stuff." Standing she wrapped the sarong back around her waist and slid into her flip-flops. Reaching into the bag of endless wonders she grabbed a small billfold for emergencies such as this. 

"Later, gator!" she said with a wave. 

Blink. Lick. 

Several minutes later she was back with a cone of strawberry ice cream. As she approached the towel she saw a man bend over close to it. Curious and wary of the man's actions, the red-head picked up her pace. Then what she saw almost made her heart stop. He had picked up Vinnie and was walking away. It was at that moment that she realized it was the same man who had offered to purchase her beloved pet from her earlier. 

She wasn't going to let that S.O.B. get away with her iguana! "THEIF!" she cried startling nearby sunbathers. The ice cream hit the burning sand as Fidget began her pursuit. "Come back here you rotten…!" The thief ducked around a corner missing the rest of her remarks regarding his parentage. 

She cursed her short stature and prayed that she could keep up with the man. He had looked like a local, his dark hair and complexion most noticeable and he wasn't much taller than her, but his legs had definitely been longer. He had also favored a more native garb rather than the loud tourist wear. She could have been mistaken, though she was not about to give up pursuit just to make a police report. 

Their chase led them away from the beach and through several alleys and side streets before entering the market square. Fidget cursed. She was losing him, he was just too fast. She couldn't give up though, Vinnie was counting on her. 

Moments later she completely lost sight of the man in the crowd. The red-head continued to move forward, her eyes stabbing into every doorway and booth along her path. Then she saw it, half a dozen store fronts up, just past the square, a green tail disappeared through a doorway. Fidget hurried forward but realized she had nothing to threaten the culprit with. With only her size and strength, he was more likely to laugh at her than hand Vinnie over. That is, until she spied a shoe vendor along the way. 

Panting, she hurried up to stand and grabbed a pair of the most lethal looking shoes she saw; strappy, black leather things with three inch stiletto heels. "How much?" she spat out eyeing the door Vinnie had disappeared through intently. The woman at the booth looked a little surprised at the unexpected shopper, but named a price and gladly accepted the money forced at her. She had already begun counting out change when she realized the young woman had disappeared. "American tourists," she muttered shaking her head. Oh well, more for her. 

Entering the building Fidget realized that it wasn't a storefront, but a residence, one that, by the looks of it was vacant for some reason or another. Stepping in she found out why as her foot nearly broke through the rotted floor. Stopping for a moment she listened for movement. She could hear shuffling and a muffled curse come from the back room on the first floor. Slowly and carefully, though she would have rather rushed in, she made her way toward the back. 

The man had his back to her and was trying to open a window with his free hand while the other arm was busy with Vinnie who was struggling. 

"Drop the iguana!" she commanded. The man swung around still clutching Vinnie. Fidget noticed that one arm kept the claws and body pinned making it difficult for the lizard to fight back or struggle, while its hand clamped lizard's muzzle shut making it impossible for Vinnie to bite the creep. She also observed the man beginning to use his free arm to help control the reptile. 

"Let go of my iguana!" Fidget shouted at the man holding Vinnie. No response, but he was eyeing the window which sent the red-head into a frenzy. Clutching one of the shoes in an offensive manner she ran at the man and struck at his thigh with all her might. The heel of the shoe caught and sank in. A scream of agony erupted from the man as he let go of the lizard to clutch his injured leg. 

Still angry, Fidget pulled the heel out of the leg and began beating him repeatedly across his body and focusing lastly on his head… Fortunately, for both of them, the heel didn't pierce his flesh again. 

"How dare you!" she shouted between blows. "Steal…my…Vinnie…to make soup with," she bopped him again. "Creep...You'll…regret…that." 

Finally she gave up on the shoe and clenched her free hand into a fist. Pulling it back she then slammed it straight into the scoundrel's swarthy face with all her might. 

Blood began to trickle from his nose and he slumped to the floor. Freed, Vinnie took the opportunity to bite his arm once before scurrying up to his owner and nuzzling her leg. 

When the petite red-head came to her senses moments later she realized how the scene would have looked to any outsiders who might stumble across them. She stood over an unconscious man with a pair of bloody high heel shoes in hand and an iguana wrapped around her ankles… She should leave before anyone came and found her. Someone had to have heard the scuffle. Though nothing could really be seen from the front door, the noise would have definitely carried to the busy street out front. It would reflect badly on the team and the games if she were found, not to mention the possibility of prison time in a foreign country. 

"Vincenzo," she whispered to the iguana as she picked him up, still carrying the shoes. "Don't lick me, I'm covered in sunscreen." 

In the blink of an eye, the two were out the window, good thing she was so small. She thought of getting rid of the…evidence, but thought better of it. They'd be leaving the island tomorrow. Maybe she would keep the shoes after all; they were lucky to have around. 

* * *

Whew! What a long chapter! It still probably needs some work, I think I've fixed most of the major flaws it had. 


	6. Velvet

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter One ;)  
**Summary:** Fidget spends the afternoon with her sister.

**Skeletons in the Closet**   
by Barbara C.

Part Six: Velvet

"This isn't a dress; it's a Band-Aid!" Fidget Wilson cried out as she held aloft a "fun" neon pink thing made out of spandex that may have been a dress or a scarf, she wasn't quite sure because there was so little material involved. 

Brown suits, tweed suits, flimsy chiffon formal gowns, and Victoria's Secret outerwear. Not a lot of choices, Fidget thought. The petite red head stared at the selections of her sister Candace's walk in closet. The artificially blond "newscaster" was supposed to be the stylish one, but looking at the selection of clothing available, Fidget was beginning to think otherwise. 

The reason behind the invasion of her sister's closet was the AGA. Invitations for the Acceleration Games Awards had been received yesterday and to no ones surprise, all the members of Team Xtreme had gotten theirs, Vincenzo being the one exception. Of course, Fidget intended to rectify that matter by bringing the reptile along as her date. 

"At least he won't try to grope me like a real snake," she grumbled about her last human date, a real loser, which had been a blind date set up by a friend on another team. It was a well-meaning gesture on her friend's behalf, but way off the mark. 

After a series of threats from Rikki, and a ten-minute talk from both Alex and Grinder, she caved in and decided she'd go stag. But fervently apologized to her beloved pet about the awfulness of him not receiving an invite and her not being able to take him. 

Since her sister was born with the sense of style, why shouldn't she be able to a hook up Fidget with good dress? The blond had always dressed well, even back in school when they were both red heads. So, off to beg her sister she went, unknowing of the horrors to be found in the closet. 

"What are these, Candy?" the Team Xtreme cameraman tossed a few of her findings to her twin sitting on the edge of the small bed crammed into an even smaller apartment. 

"It's Candace! And be careful with those!" Candace immediately began to gather up the pieces. Holding each one aloft she named a world famous designer and a rough price that Fidget could place somewhere in the ballpark of new camera equipment. Carefully Candace put the clothing back and told her sister to wait in the bedroom. 

"I need something with some oomph, pizzazz, panache, style…" 

"Stop," the blond held out a hand. Her patience with little sister was beginning to wear thin. 

The red head animatedly continued over her sister, "… not stupid suits. It's an awards show, not a job interview," Fidget complained. "And it's not some red carpet affair either; so, nothing formal or fancy. I just need something nice to wear. Candy, are you even listening to me?" 

"Candace, Agnes. Get it right!" the elder sister corrected entering a small walk in closet. Moments later, the blond came out with two gowns in clear garment bags; one was glittering crimson, the other was a concoction of blue silk. Reading her twin's expression Candace pouted. "Don't look at me like that." 

Fidget felt like fighting the choices though. "Uh-uh. No way! I already passed them up," she threw her hands up. "In fact, I pass them up again! The colors are-" 

"They're all wrong for you." Candace sounded as though she was stating the obvious, while she patted her blond locks with a free hand. "The cuts look good on me though, so they should fit you fine. Try them on and we can decide what to look for at the mall later." 

Fidget's head whipped around and she stared at her sister like a deer caught in a pair of headlights. "M…a…l…l…?" she dragged out the word. No, her sister did not just suggest they go clothes shopping that afternoon. She did not. She did not! She- 

"Of course, where else are we going to find you something to wear? You've already refused my suggestion about dying your hair so you could actually wear my clothes, so don't gripe. Besides, I have a signed contract saying I only have to help you, not actually succeed, to reap my rewards." 

"Oh, you!" 

"You signed it, be glad I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt, Agnes. Here, try on the blue first," she said shoving the bag at Fidget. The red head began to leave the room to go try it on when her sister spoke out in an agitated tone, "Jeez, just try it on already. Strip down and put it on. It isn't like you have something I've never seen before; right?" The briefest of hesitations came before that last word, however, as the elder sister it was her duty to at least pretend to know everything and lord what little sister didn't know over said sibling. 

Shooting her sister a dirty look Fidget shucked her clothes and pulled on the blue dress. It reminded her of her of something their great-aunt might have worn to a wedding a decade or three earlier, a simple blue silk sheath dress with long sleeves. Why in the world was Candy making her try this on? 

"You're bonier than I am, more athletic. More muscle…sinew, that's the word. This one isn't going to work. Try on the red," the twin commanded. 

Huffing Fidget shimmied out of the blue and into the red. Jessica Rabbit with shoulder straps, that's what she felt like; except she didn't have Jessica's bosom. Not that the dress required it, exactly, but… "Uh-uh. I have to actually be scene in public. I'm not sleeping with-" 

A furious glare from Candace shut Fidget up pretty quickly. "Zip it," she warned her tone turning cold. "You know," the blond placed her hands on her hips, "you can back out anytime you like. You don't have to do this if you don't want to." 

Fidget was obviously mulling over the idea when Candace began speaking again. "Signed and sealed, a one on one interview with Alex Mann in exchange for me helping you find a dress for this awards show thing. You signed it, I signed it, and it's binding. There's nothing in the contract stating that I actually have to find you a dress, it's just what is implied." 

Fidget gawked at her dear, sweat, loving, evil, manipulative, conniving sister…twin. "That's blackmail!" 

"No, it's a good contract. In my favor, I might add. Now, shut up before I stop being so giving, Agnes." 

Fidget could only sit there and stew in her fury. Stupid, stupid. Never sign a contract with a relative, especially if she's your twin. Particularly if she's smarter and more cunning than you! Stupid! Stupid! Not that the younger sister would EVER admit to the statement or under normal circumstances even consider it, but this time her sister had her beat. If Fidget attempted to retaliate she wouldn't have anything to show for putting up with her sister for this long and she'd have to put up with her sister for the interview later. Well, she'd have to put up with her sister for the interview anyway. Hmm, speaking of which she wondered how she was going to break the news to Alex and Rikki. Her sister's voice cut into her thoughts. "It's too long, the chest is cut too wide and too deep and the sequins are all wrong; on you; for an awards banquet; but the overall cut is pretty good." 

"Don't you have a nice pant suit or something?" 

"No, now be a good girl and turn around for me." Huffing, the red head pirouetted as her sister commanded before they put the closet back in order and headed for the m-a-l-l. 

Candace drove, while Fidget sat silently, and tension, well tension sat quietly between the both of them stewing. 

"Agnes, you should go with a different hairsty-" 

"Shut it," Fidget warned with a look that could kill, preferably Candace. 

"Just take it out of the clips," Candace's words sped out, earning her another glare from her kid sister. 

After several moments, Fidget huffed. "Maybe, okay?" she bit out tensely. 

Candace wasn't happy, but was at least appeased by her sister's non-apparent give on the matter. 

Seven stores later and hours of begging and pleading from Fidget, Candace declared they had found the perfect dress. Fidget looked unimpressed and slightly embarrassed and tried to talk her sister out of it, even threatening the other woman. But Candace wasn't having any of it, particularly from her baby sister. 

Crushed, form fitting, black velvet ran from approximately mid bust to mid thigh. 

Finally, the red head gave a last ditch effort to avoid buying the dress. "It'll get fuzzy!" 

"Then I guess you'll just have to let me keep a hold of it until you need it again." 

"Come on, Candy, a nice-" 

"Signed and sealed, Agnes. Signed and sealed." 

Fidget did have to admit it was a nice dress. Really nice, and it did look good on her. However, she was used to more…sporty, active, tomboyish wear. Heck, she was screwed either way. "Damn!" 

* * *

I'm still working on this one, they're a little too cozy for me. Candace seems the sort to finagle a contract for something that could further her career, even from her sister. Fidget's supposed to be doing this out of desperation since they don't get along at all, and it isn't really coming across well. Leave a review if you have anything to say. 

Update: Computer crashed, see last paragraph of bio. The next chapter will be out when it gets out, *hopefully* no later than the end of April. 


	7. Elastic

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter One ;)  
**Summary:** Everyone must look good for an awards show.  
**A/N:** This was the original ending wanted, sort of. Although I have spent months working on perfecting this chapter it needs HELP. As many of you may notice the first half is very similar to the previous version (which is still included with this story), but it does eventually separate. I've changed some descriptions and wording in this version compared to the previous and it seems to flow better. Hopefully some of you will review and give me a couple pointers.  
_(Reuploaded with minor corrections and to hopefully fix strange letters that appeared.)_

**Skeletons in the Closet**   
by Barbara C.

Part Seven: Elastic

The ballroom occupying the top floor of one of London's most exclusive hotels was an extraordinary sight. Modern touches blended with old world charm to give the place an elegant, yet comfortable atmosphere. A large stage with a podium on top of it was set up along the north wall. The floor to ceiling paneled windows that flanked the room on three sides were curtained behind the stage, but along the south and east walls the vast expanse of London could be seen twinkling against the night sky. Three sets of large oak doors lined the west wall leading out into a lounge of sorts and the elevator banks. 

Currently three hundred or so of Acceleration Games' contributors, sponsors, athletes, select fans, and their dates were meandering between the dozens of tables set up beneath four glittering crystal chandeliers that lit the enormous room. Another hundred guests were expected to arrive shortly in order to attend the awards banquet that was being held there in less than an hour. 

Alex stood alone along the south wall of the ballroom, away from the stage and the chaos of people trying to find their seats, not to mention the doors on his right that more people were streaming in through. As he stood there, he tugged awkwardly at the bowtie that had come with the tux and came to the conclusion that tuxedos and everything that came with them were overrated. Fidget had tied it well, but tight. He paused in thought, why had he let Fidget tie it for him? In fact, she had tied all their bowties tonight. His, Grinder's, and Rikki's even though they were all capable of tying the stupid things themselves. 

Speaking of Fidget, he thought. Where was she? He thought back to their conversation earlier in the team's hotel suite. After she'd played mother hen to the three men, she'd gathered up an armful of things and wandered into the bathroom. Then, never came out. 

_"Fidget, it's time to go," Alex had complained as he and the others waited outside the bathroom door of their shared suite. _

"But I'm not ready yet!" 

"You haven't been ready for the last hour! How long does it take to throw on some clothes?" 

"Get over it! I'm doing the girly thing tonight." 

Alex and Grinder looked at each other quizzically mouthing 'girly thing' to one another. 

"Look, Alex is up for a bunch of awards and needs to be there early, so just leave without me. I'll be there in twenty." 

"Look, we can wait-" 

"No," the voice from the other side of the door commanded. "Alex needs to be there early. Besides," the voice paused, "don't you all have dates that you're picking up or meeting or something?" 

Panic raced across Rikki's face, as Alex responded, "Diana's meeting us there." 

The team manager, however, began backing up toward the door. "Candace is going to kill me! Bye, see you guys there!" 

The sound of something either rather heavy or very forcefully being put on the counter echoed out from the bathroom. "What did he say?!" 

However, Rikki was already out of the room and Alex and Grinder weren't about to repeat his last words. "Couldn't say for sure," Grinder responded. 

Alex was quick to add, "He looked panicked when he left, probably forgot to pick up his date." 

"I swear I heard the name Candace," she accused. This was followed by a long pause and then. "He has a date?" The question was more an incredulous exclamation than a true question, as though Rikki having a date was somewhere between being hopeless and being a miracle. Another pause, then, "I definitely heard my sister's name. Tell me he is not bringing my sister. If she finagled her way... ow!" 

Both Grinder and Alex asked if she was all right. 

"Fine, fine. I'm fine. Get going so I can finish getting ready. I'll meet you upstairs in twent- eighteen. Now get outta here." 

And here he stood, waiting. Diana had been prompt about her arrival time and was currently mingling. He could see her across the room, her white pantsuit making her stand out among the black and jewel tone evening gowns other women wore. Rikki and Fidget's sister, Candace, were making contacts with other party goers but passed by every so often to see if "Agnes" had shown up yet. Grinder was somewhere doing something, Alex hadn't seen the mechanic since their arrival, and Fidget still had yet to appear, she was late. 

Several minutes later and after a quite a bit of small talk with fans, Alex felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around, Alex felt his heart jump. Standing in front of him was a petite redhead with vibrant blue eyes. Her hair was loose to her shoulders and she wore the tiniest black dress he had ever seen. He would have asked for her name immediately if not for one thing; he knew her. Their little Fidget had grown up sometime over the last hour into a bombshell. 

"Fidge?" 

The redhead rolled her eyes at him. "What? Have I been gone so long that you've forgotten what I look like?" she asked placing her hands on her hips. 

There was a long and uncomfortable pause before the sports star replied. "Um. You look...different." His eyes never left hers, though he motioned to her hair and waved his hand downward. It was another moment before Fidget looked like she was going to respond. She looked upset, like she wanted to strangle someone. "In a good way," Alex added hoping that the comment would cool her ire. 

"In a good way," Fidget mimicked sarcastically while glaring at her friend. "Look," she confessed. "None of this was my idea. I mean well, sort of, I needed help so I went to Candy. She was the one that made me get this stupid thing," she tugged at the hem that fell mid-thigh. "And I already had the stockings and stilettos," she motioned down to her nylon encased legs and leather bound feet. "Don't ask," she waggled a hand at him. "They were the only things I owned that went well with the dress." Fidget then paused trying to think of something else to say. 

Was she nervous? Was that the reason she was rambling? Was she rambling, even? If so, why then was she nervous? This was Alex she was talking to; her buddy, her friend, one of the hottest guys on the planet. A man that any woman except her, and maybe Diana What's-her-face and Asazi, would kill for. Well, Asazi would kill HIM, not for him, but that was beside the point. It had to be the dress, it was stupid and short and uncomfortable. The whole outfit wasn't her, so why was she wearing it? 

Peer pressure. "The hair was her idea too," the redhead accused. "She thought it was more stylish this way." Move the conversation away from the clothes; smart move, she thought. She brushed her fingers through the shoulder length bob. The style was similar to Candace's, though slightly longer and naturally red, rather than artificially blond. Actually, Fidget would have been the first to admit she liked wearing her hair this way on occasion. She would sometimes get headaches from having her hair up all the time. This was also a more grown up look. Though, she wouldn't want to wear her hair loose often, it would get in her face and in her line of work that would be bad. But at rare events like the AGA she would be willing to let it down in the future. 

"Oh." He looked away. 

He didn't care about her fashion faux pas or her hair issues. She seethed internally. 'Oh?' What the hell kind of response was that? 

"It looks good on you. I mean, you look fantastic." 

Was that a compliment? That was a compliment. What was she supposed to do, she had never been complimented on her clothing before. 

"Oh. Thanks." 

Lame! "We should find our seats, they're about to start." It only took the two a few moments to find their seats. Team Xtreme and their dates had a table all to themselves close to the stage. The four members of Team Xtreme and their dates sat around the circular table. As soon as Candace wasn't occupied with Rikki, Fidget leaned over and quietly laid into the blond sitting beside her. 

As Nick Masters began what would inevitably be a long and boorish ego-trip, thinly veiled as a welcome to all, Alex looked at the sniping pair seated beside him. The twins had taken sniping to a new art form. He heard the quietly hissed accusations and denials being hurled back and forth; but unless one was paying close attention a person likely wouldn't know they were viewing an argument. 

This was quite different from the only other argument he'd seen them have, things had threatened to get physical in that altercation. The subtlety of this argument likely had to do with the setting, but their eyes told the story. If looks could kill, well, it wouldn't be pretty. 

Speaking of which, Fidget did look nice tonight. Really nice. Alex frowned. In a protective big brother sort of way, he amended and then looked over at his date. Diana beamed a smile at him and affectionately patted his arm. She was a great woman, InterCEPT had a keeper...but did he? He returned the smile and then turned his attention back to the two sisters. 

Their conversation halted abruptly when they realized they had a spectator. "What?" the redhead beside him demanded quietly. Candace had a smirk pasted across her face, while Fidget looked...none too happy. 

"Uh?" 

"What?" the redhead asked again. "Why are you looking at me like that?" 

"I uh...like what?" Alex really wasn't sure why he had been looking at her. And 'like what' he knew even less. 

Leaning past Alex, Fidget whispered an apology to Diana about having to borrow the agent's date for a few minutes. The others at the table were slightly confused by the actions taking place but seemed to accept it. The redhead then grabbed the sports superstar by his bowtie and slowly rose from her seat. 

Fidget hadn't even straightened her posture before several windows on the east side of the ballroom exploded inward! Screams and shouts erupted from the award show attendees as glass and wood splinters showered down upon them. Moments later, the ever so unpopular Council of Doom stepped in through the remnants of the wall, their airship was visible floating beyond. Nick Masters let out a crude expletive before diving for cover behind the podium. Many of the AGA guests dove for cover beneath their dining tables, while even more had chanced fleeing through the doors. The scene was one of complete chaos and, if his cackling was any indication, Dr. X seemed to be enjoying every moment of it. 

Before Team Xtreme knew what was going on, Diana already had their table on it's side as cover and her weapon drawn. Grinder deftly ducked down to seek cover behind the overturned table, while Rikki and Candace dove for cover beneath a nearby table. Fidget had wisely let go of Alex's bowtie and was crouched using him as a human shield, while he in turn had slid out of his chair to duck down below the table, using it for cover. 

Screams and shouts continued as X and his goons continued into the ballroom. 

Taking a chance, Alex peeked over the table to assess the situation. Asazi, Tempest, Gangrene, and Quake were all standing some fifty feet from Alex's position picking off patrons with what seemed to be wireless tazer guns, while Dr. X stood behind and watched the devastation. Most of the fleeing audience members were heading for the doors or had sought cover beneath various tables. What little security was present in the room was definitely outmatched and were somewhat useless unless they wanted to chance taking out a few guests as well as the Council. What confused Alex about this situation was that none of the Council members shouting their usual threats. It wasn't a televised event and no threats of world domination or enslaving the human race had been voiced, so what was going on? 

It was at that moment that Alex noticed the odd contraption attached to Dr. X's right arm. The invention looked like laser gun of some sort that fit over the hand and forearm up to his elbow. Whatever it was, it couldn't be good. 

"Why does X have a super-soaker attached to his arm?" The question had been posed by a certain redhead who had popped her head over the edge of the table to see what was going on. 

"Two guesses," Alex grimly replied. 

"He's going to use it to turn people into his mindless mutant slaves and...he wants kill you, er, us with it." Fidget scrunched her nose in distaste after relaying the likely options. 

Grinder then reached up a hand to shove her head down below the edge of the table. "Stay down," the Brit commanded. Then he grinned. "After all the time it took you to get ready, wouldn't want you to get mussed up now." 

As chaos continued to run rampant, X gave orders to his subordinates to proceed further into the ballroom. Next to Alex, Diana was holding her shot waiting for the right moment. "It's too crowded, I need to get closer." Alex reached out a hand to stop her but stopped himself when she shrugged away from his grasp and glared at him. "Stay put while I do my JOB," she hissed at him and began making her way toward the criminals using tables as cover. 

Seconds later, her voice sounded above the din. "Freeze, X!" 

X's attention turned away from the chaos and centered on the InterCEPT agent. Leveling the thing on his arm at her, he must have pulled a trigger; it fired. 

The blast missed her by mere inches, but sent her sprawling to her belly. A very good thing it did miss, since all that was left of the table she had been hiding behind, and a chunk of the wall behind her, were splinters and blue acidic ooze, the remainder of which sparked and sizzled as though it were electrified. 

"What the heck is that thing?" Fidget demanded loudly to Alex as she peaked above their table again. She knew full well he wouldn't know, but maybe it would get him to spring into action. 

"Something to kill us with!" Grinder shouted stating the obvious, while keeping his head low. 

It wasn't Fidget's exclamation or Grinder's reply that prompted Alex, it was the fact that he knew Diana was about to be pasted. She was recovering from her spill as X leveled his goop gun on her again. So, Alex did what he did best, he amped it up. In the split second he had to comprehend all the details of the situation, a plan formed. Starting with the hint of a garter peaking from beneath the hem of Fidget's dress, he next noticed a steak knife lying on the floor next to him, then the chandelier a few feet to X's left. After that the tray of champagne, miraculously untouched by the devastation surrounding it that was sitting on a table beside X. 

If the knife could sever the electrical cord in the chandelier, it should spark on the metal rings holding up the piece, making it unstable and causing it to fall. The glass shattering would be a reasonable distraction, but the chandelier hitting the tray at just the right angle would cause the champagne bottles to break and spill over X's new toy. A short-circuit would take care of everything else. Knowing X and his goons, they'd all retreat. 

And sure enough that is how things happened, not including an undignified squawk from Fidget as Alex reached beneath her dress for more intimate apparel. After a brief struggle, not included in the plan, he managed to acquire the item. The knife flew at an amazing speed, it's accuracy perfect. With the cord severed, the dangling wires had metal to touch causing electricity to arc and the light fixture to lurch and bulbs to shatter. Finally, the metal rings holding it up couldn't take the stress anymore and split open seconds later. The angle was perfect as the chandelier crashed feet from X. The scientist instinctively brought his arms up to protect his face from flying debris, which meant the gun attached to his arm caught the full brunt of unexpected liquid that splashed over him. 

The gun sparked and fizzled. Angered, X looked up to see his nemesis and leveled the goop gun on Alex. The action man promptly ducked low and pushed a still protesting Fidget's head down too. Milliseconds passed by and nothing happened. He could hear the screams of guests still trapped in the ballroom and the occasional shot from Diana, there was also the horrendous laughter from the Council members. Until a single shout shut them up. 

It seemed, X's newest gismo of annihilation was ruined. Chancing a glance, Alex peaked his head above the table. He was unable to determine if the shout was one of pain or of defeat. The place was littered with glass and metal. Unfortunately, it had nothing to do with the scientist being electrocuted, the athlete noticed. With another roar, Dr. X called a retreat. Ropes, jetpacks, and hover discs carried the members of the Council of Doom back to their airship as Diana laid down cover fire hoping to take down at least one of them. As soon as they were out of the range of her pistol, Diana pulled out a cellphone and called it in. However, before she could give the location of the airship it vanished from sight. It was a frustrating loss for the InterCEPT agent. 

Between the damage inflicted on the room and frazzled nerves, the awards banquet was a lost cause. It needed to be cancelled or rescheduled. Masters tried to laugh it off and salvage things by saying it was a planned stunt, until hotel management said they'd go after him for every penny he owned. He quickly reneged his statements. 

Diana apologized to Alex and left right away to file her report with the agency. Candace was onto the biggest news story of her career and busily interviewing "survivors", though only minor cuts and bruises were reported. Rikki followed Candace around to make sure she was all right. Grinder split shortly after the festivities were over, mentioning something about not being able to take much more of them; the festivities, that is. This left Alex alone to take what Fidget had to dish out. 

The redhead was fishing through a sea of glass, metal, and wood in search of her missing garment when he found her. 

"I'm not speaking to you," she hadn't even looked up to see who it was. 

"Look, Fidge." 

"Nope, not speaking. Not even listening." She turned around to glare at him. He shivered at that glare. "Speak to the hand." She held out her right hand, palm out and fingertips skyward. 

He sighed staring at her. She ignored him and kept looking around with her hand out between them. It looked stupid. "Fine, I'll talk to the hand," Alex gave in hoping to unnerve the red head. "I'm sorry I-" 

"Stripped me? Molested me? In front of a room full of people! It was embarrassing! You could have just said, 'Fidge gimme your garter,' or something! But nooo, Mr. Action Jock has to do everything himself!" 

Alex cringed at her use of 'Action Jock' it was Tempest's favorite nickname for him. Oh yeah, she had left 'upset' in the dust a while back and was proceeding toward 'pissed off'. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted something peeking out from beneath the champagne tray that lie wrecked on the floor. Black and lacy, he noticed, unlikely Dr. X's. "I'm sorry," he mumbled then he reached down next to the girl in front of him. As he pulled the elastic garter from beneath the tray a small corner of his mind noticed that the stockings she was wearing had survived. Straightening, he smiled and handed her the wet fabric. "Here. Safe and sound. Friends?" He pasted on an earnest grin hoping to appease her. 

The hand that had been out between them dropped to take the garment from Alex's outstretched hands. Alex's grin faded into a true smile, glad she wasn't very mad at him. As the fabric left his fingers, he found that feeling to be short lived. 

SMACK! 

He hadn't noticed her free hand flying at him. So much for the Amp Factor, he scowled and rubbed his cheek. 

Pausing, Fidget looked down at the wet fabric in her hands and then up to scowl back at Alex. Grinding her teeth and clenching her jaw, she bit out, "I'll think about it." The look in her eyes told him she'd noticed him looking at her legs. 'Bad move, Mann,' he scolded himself. She turned and took two steps before turning back around. "Are you going to be okay?" He could tell that she was still angry, but guilt tinged her words. 

"I'll be fine." He paused. "Fidge, I mean it I'm sorry. Things just happened so fast..." 

"Shut it." The redhead's voice was clipped. "So long as this is never brought up again," she stared hard at him. "Ever. Then I suppose all will be forgiven." She turned away. 

If not for his incredible hearing, he would have missed the small sound she uttered seconds later. "Eventually." What the sports star did miss was the truly evil smirk plastered across the redhead's face. 

* * *

This is the last chapter, the following chapter is actually the previous version of this chapter. That chapter will remain either as a non-inclusive chapter within this story or as a separate story all together. 

Now for my fussing... As of right now, I believe everything from the 'amp' to the end is a bit shaky. I tried to make things as fluid as possible, but I think the end just slowly drifted away from me. I tried to change things numerous times but this was the best and most solid that I could come up with. The thing I'm most uncertain about is the summarization and final scene between Alex and Fidget. While "cute", for lack of a better description, it seems stale and OOC. 

Suggestions would be most helpful, reviews and critiques are welcome as well. Thank you for your patience, I hope you enjoyed this story start to finish; if not tell me where I went wrong. :) 


	8. Elastic alternate ending

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter One ;)  
**Summary:** Everyone must look good for an awards show.  
**A/N:** _This is the first version of chapter 7._ This was the original ending I wrote, rather than the original ending I wanted. You may notice that this is very similar to the previous chapter. That is because they are the same chapter. I rewrote vast sections of this one to get the ending I wanted. Because this is a unique little piece itself I have kept this chapter included with this story. I may eventually remove this and post it separately, but for now it lives here. 

**Skeletons in the Closet**   
by Barbara C.

Part Seven: Elastic

The tenth story ballroom of one of London's most exclusive hotels was an extraordinary sight. Modern touches blended with old world charm to give the place an elegant, yet comfortable atmosphere. A large stage with a podium atop of it was set up along the north wall. The floor to ceiling panelled windows that flanked the room on three sides were curtained behind the stage, but along the south and east walls the vast expanse of London could be seen twinkling against the night sky. Three sets of large oak doors lined the west wall leading out into a lounge of sorts and the elevator banks. 

Currently three hundred or so of Acceleration Games' contributors, sponsors, athletes, select fans, and their dates were meandering between the dozens of tables set up beneath four glittering crystal chandeliers that lit the enormous room. Another hundred guests were expected to arrive shortly in order to attend the awards banquet that was being held there in less than an hour. 

Alex stood alone along the south wall of the ballroom, away from the stage and the chaos of people trying to find their seats, not to mention the doors on his right that more people were streaming in through. As he stood alone, the solitude allowed him a chance to think. As he tugged awkwardly at the bow tie that had come with the tux, he decided that tuxedos and everything that came with them were overrated. Fidget had tied it well, but tight. He paused in thought, why had he let Fidget tie it for him? In fact, she had tied all their bowties tonight. His, Grinder's, and Rikki's even though they were all capable of tying the stupid things themselves. 

Speaking of Fidget, he thought. Where was she? He thought back to their conversation earlier in the team's hotel suite. After she'd played mother hen to the three men, she'd gathered up an armful of stuff and wandered into the bathroom. Then, never came out. 

_ "Fidget, it's time to go," Alex had complained as he and the others waited outside the bathroom door of their shared suite. _

"But I'm not ready yet!" 

"You haven't been ready for the last hour! How long does it take to throw on some clothes?" 

"Get over it! I'm doing the girly thing tonight." 

Alex and Grinder looked at each other quizzically mouthing 'girly thing' to one another. 

"Look, Alex is up for a bunch of awards and needs to be there early, so just leave without me. I'll be there in twenty." 

"Look, we can wait-" 

"No," the voice from the other side of the door commanded. "Alex needs to be there early. Besides," the voice paused, "don't you all have dates that you're picking up or meeting or something?" 

Panic raced across Rikki's face, as Alex responded, "Diana's meeting us there." 

The team manager, however, began backing up toward the door. "Candace is going to kill me! Bye, see you guys there!" 

The sound of something either rather heavy or very forcefully being put on the counter echoed out from the bathroom. "What did he say?!" 

However, Rikki was already out of the room and Alex and Grinder weren't about to repeat his last words. "Couldn't say for sure," Grinder responded. 

Alex was quick to add, "He looked panicked when he left, probably forgot to pick up his date." 

"I distinctly heard the name Candace," she accused. This was followed by a long pause and then. "He has a date?" The question was more an incredulous exclamation than a true question, as though Rikki having a date was somewhere between being hopeless and being a miracle. Another pause, then, "I distinctly heard my sister's name. Tell me he is not bringing my sister. If she finagled her way... ow!" 

Both Grinder and Alex asked if she was all right. 

"Fine, fine. I'm fine. Get going so I can finish getting ready. I'll meet you upstairs in twent- eighteen. Now get outta here." 

And here he stood, waiting. Diana had been prompt about her arrival time and was currently mingling. Rikki and Fidget's sister, Candace, were making contacts with other party goers. Grinder was somewhere doing something, and Fidget had yet to appear. 

Fifteen minutes later and a lot of small talk with fans, Alex felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around, Alex felt his heart jump. Standing in front of him was a petite redhead with vibrant blue eyes. Her hair was loose to her shoulders and she wore the tiniest black dress he had ever seen. He would have asked for her name immediately if not for one thing; he knew her. Little Fidget had grown up sometime over the last hour into a bombshell. 

"Fidge?" 

The redhead rolled her eyes at him. "What? Have I been gone so long that you've forgotten what I look like?" 

There was a long and uncomfortable pause before the sports star replied. "Um. You look...different." His eyes never left hers, though he motioned to her hair and waved his hand downward. It was another moment before Fidget looked like she was going to respond. She looked upset, like she wanted to strangle someone. "In a good way," Alex added hoping that the comment would cool her ire. 

"In a good way," Fidget sarcastically mimicked glaring at her friend. "Look," she confessed. "None of this was my idea. I mean well, sort of, I needed help so I went to Candy. She was the one that made me get this stupid thing," she tugged at the hem that fell mid-thigh. "And I already had the stockings and stilettos," she motioned down to her nylon encased legs and leather bound feet. "Don't ask. They were the only things I owned that went well with the dress." She paused thinking of something else to say. 

Was she nervous? Was that the reason she was rambling? Was she rambling, even? If so, why then was she nervous? This was Alex she was talking to; her buddy, her friend, one of the hottest guys on the planet. A man that any woman except her, and maybe Diana Whats-her-face and Asazi, would kill for. Well, Asazi would kill HIM, not for him, but that was beside the point. It had to be the dress, it was stupid and short and uncomfortable. The whole outfit wasn't her, so why was she wearing it? 

Peer pressure. "The hair was her idea too," the redhead accused. "She thought it was more stylish this way." Move the conversation away from the clothes; smart move, she thought. She brushed her fingers through her chin length bob. The style was similar to Candace's, though slightly longer and naturally red, rather than artificially blond. Actually, Fidget would have been the first to admit she liked her hair this way on occasion. She would sometimes get headaches from having her hair up all the time. This was also a more grown up look. Though, she wouldn't wear her hair this way often, it would get in her face and that would be bad in her line of work. But at rare events like the AGA she would be willing to let it down in the future. 

"Oh." He looked away. 

He didn't care about her fashion faux pas or her hair issues. She seethed internally. 'Oh?' What the hell kind of response was that? 

"It looks good on you. I mean, you look fantastic." 

Was that a compliment? That was a compliment. What was she supposed to do, she had never been complimented about her clothes before. 

"Oh. Thanks." 

Lame! "We should find our seats, they're about to start." It only took the two a few moments to find their seats. Team Xtreme and their dates had a table all to themselves near the front by the stage. Candace, Rikki, Grinder, Diana, Alex, and Fidget sat around the circular table. As soon as Candace wasn't occupied with Rikki, Fidget, quietly, laid into the blond. 

As Nick Masters began what would inevitably be a long boorish ego-trip, thinly veiled as a welcome to all, Alex looked at the sniping pair seated beside him. The twins had taken the deed to a new artform. He heard the quietyly hissed accusations and denials being hurled back and forth; but unless one was paying close attentioon a person likely wouldn't know they were viewing an argument. 

This was quite different from the only other argument he'd seen them have, things had threatened to get physical in that altercasion. The subtlety of this argument likely had to do with the setting, but their eyes told the story. If looks could kil...well it wouldn't be pretty. 

Speaking of which Fidget did look nice tonight. Really nice. Alex frowned. In a protective big brother sort of way, he amended and then looked over at his date. Diana smiled at him and then rubbed his arm briefly in a caring way. He smiled back and then turned his attention back to the two sisters. 

"What?" the two demanded quietly. Their conversation had finished abruptly when they realized they had a spectator and the two were now looking at him. Candace had a smirk pasted across her face, while Fidget looked...none too happy. 

"Uh?" 

"What?" the redhead asked again. "Why are you looking at me like that?" 

"I uh...like what?" Alex really wasn't sure why he had been looking at her. And 'like what' he knew even less. 

Leaning past Alex, Fidget whispered an apology to Diana about having to borrow Alex for a few minutes. The redhead then grabbed the sports superstar by his bowtie and rose. "Be right back," she told the others. 

Without drawing too many stares, Fidget led Alex from the front of the room, along the edge of it to the vacant lobby. A soon as the doors closed behind them Fidget loosened her grip on him. "Look, if you don't like the way I look, just be honest and tell me! If it's the hair or the clothes or whatever, I don't like it when people lie to me and its even more embarrassing when they stare." She paused for a breath. "Just spit out whatever it is you have going on in that brain of yours and get it off your chest. Tomorrow I'll be back to being the same ol' Fidge anyway, so you won't have to worry about" 

The remainder of the redhead's tirade was cut short by the most unexpected of events; a kiss. It wasn't some long, drawn out romantic, movie kiss or an awkward teenage slobberfest. It wasn't even an abrupt heated, passionate kiss. It was short Like what was happening was right, but for a reason neither participant could explain. 

When he pulled back, it was clear that Alex didn't understand why he'd done it, Fidget could see that on his face, but she could also see that he thought it was just as right as she had found it. A fact that startled both the glassy eyed adults as much as the actual kiss had. 

A thunderous applause sounded from within the ballroom as the two stared at each other and then anything but the other person. 

"Um. Yeah." Fidget was the first to speak up. 

"Yeah," Alex mimicked. 

"Maybe we should just go back to our seats," she offered. 

"Yeah." 

"Yeah." 

* * *

The original plot of this chapter was to have Dr. X and his cronies crash the awards show. Diana would leap in to attempt to save the day and Alex would save her by taking out whatever/whomever was the major threat by using one of Fidgets garters (Get it? Elastic.) Anyway, Diana was supposed to hustle off to file a report with InterCEPT while Candace interviewed people. 

A very different set up from the one I finally used, but no matter how I wrote, edited, or rewrote the original idea, it always came across as forced humor, cliched, preposterous, scientifically unbelievable, and was very poorly written. In the posted version, I kept the title for continuity and am comparing it to heartstrings. Lame, I know, I know, but there was little I could do. Whenever I tried to add the garter in to this version, to bring it back to the plot points of the rest of the story, it just didn't work, meaning this chapter and the story as a whole, just sort of peters out. Don't get me wrong, I like this version, but if I manage to ever write the conclusion I wanted, this chapter will likely be replaced and posted either as non-inclusive within this story or as a separate story all together. 

Please, read, and review/respond. I thrive on critiques, it is how I know what my readers want, how to edit chapters such as this, and how to be a better writer overall. Thank you for your patience, I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it. 


End file.
